Love Letter
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: ou ce qui arrive quand j'suis en mode G et j'ai envie d'écrire... aura peut-être une suite ultérieurement


_**Sei magnifico**... je crois que même ce mot est trop faible, trop fade pour te décrire... **il tuo sorriso** est la plus belle chose que j'aie jamais vue... Quand tu souris, on dirait que le monde entier s'illumine. Je crois que tous ceux qui t'ont vu sourire sont d'accord pour dire que ça devrait être considéré une arme. Même si je suis ton bras droit, je sais que la seule chose qui me démarque des autres c'est que nous sommes amis depuis notre enfance. J'aimerais être plus... oh, comme je le désire au plus profond de moi... **Amico mio**... comme j'aimerais changer les trois dernière lettres de ce mot... de cet infâme mot qui définie ma sentence, la sentence que je me suis imposée. **Perché non ho il diritto**... je ne peux prendre la liberté de te faire mien... Tu es trop précieux, trop... je n'arrive même pas à trouver un mot qui convienne. Si je t'exposais mes sentiments, comment réagirais-tu? Que ferais-tu si, en me demandant pourquoi je n'ai jamais rien dit, je te disais que non seulement je ne mérite pas une merveille telle que toi, mais qu'en plus je ne pourrais me pardonner si par ma faute tu n'avais pas d'héritier pour donner au monde, dans un futur proche ou éloigné, **un altro uomo meraviglioso come te**? Tu rirais, sans doute... tu me traiterais d'**idiota** avec ce sourire bienveillant, sans doute... ce sourire qui fait fondre mon coeur chaque fois que je le vois. Et tes yeux... comme ils s'illuminent chaque fois que tu es de bonne humeur, comme ils brillent! Tu es si magnifique que je ne peux m'empêcher d'être en adoration devant toi. Bien sûr je n'aime pas que ton corps, mais même si j'essaie de le nier, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en faire une sorte d'obsession. Tu hantes mes rêves, chacune de mes pensées... Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment tu serais au lit... Me dominerais-tu complètement? Me ferais-tu perdre la tête en étant cruel? Ou bien me séduirais-tu pour que le désir me pousse à te prendre? Tout m'irait, puisque c'est toi. Mais je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais et je me contente donc d'y rêver. Jamais je ne te dirai mes sentiments. Traite-moi de masochiste si tu veux, mais ça ne changera rien à ma décision. Tu mérites mieux que moi. Tu mérites **una bella moglie e bambini**... Juste imaginer une ribambelle de petits Giotto courir partout, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire... et ça m'aide à garder ma décision. Jamais tu ne liras cette lettre car, comme toutes celles qui l'ont précédée, je vais la brûler... et avec elle repousser à nouveau ces sentiments au plus profond de moi-même..._

_**Ti amo, Giotto... amore mio...**_

_**G**_

Giotto sentit ses joues se réchauffer. Ce jour-là la jeune fille en charge de faire le ménage et tout était absente pour aider sa mère malade. Pas qu'il avait besoin d'elle, mais depuis que la famille était devenu influente, Daemon disait que c'était la moindre des choses d'avoir des serviteurs. Giotto n'avait pas émis d'objection, parce qu'il savait que ça donnerait un emploi à des gens qui en avaient besoin (comme la jeune fille). Le temps s'était considérablement refroidit à l'approche de l'hiver et alors qu'il allait allumer un feu pour se réchauffer, quelque chose avait attiré son attention dans le tas de bûches préparé la veille: une feuille. En la dépliant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que non seulement il s'agissait de l'écriture de son bras droit, G, mais qu'en plus son contenu... Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il voulait en être certain. Il rangea donc la lettredans son veston, contre son coeur (ironie), et alla à son bureau pour réfléchir. Cette lettre ne pouvait pas être une blague. Ce n'était pas le genre de G, et aucun de ses autres gardiens, pas même Daemon, aurait pu penser faire une telle chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas se fier qu'à ces mots qu'il avait lus. Il devait avoir la certitude que c'était bien réel. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait le cas échéant, mais il penserait à quelque chose en temps et lieux après avoir confronté G à ce sujet. Après tout, cela concernait le rouquin également, puisqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments... Oui, pas moyen de passer à côté. Giotto sortit sa montre et regarda l'heure. Presque onze heures... G serait sans doute encore dans son atelier. Attrapant un bout de papier et une plume, le boss de la famille Vongola laissa un mot sur son bureau disant que si on le cherchait, il serait à l'atelier de G. Il n'avait rien d'important de prévu aujourd'hui, mais si jamais il arrivait quelque chose, il ne voulait pas faire paniquer les gens pour rien. Il jeta ensuite sa cape sur ses épaules et quitta son bureau, puis le manoir lui-même. Après un incident entre G et Daemon, le rouquin avait préféré déménager son atelier en ville. Ravi de cette initiativede son bras droit pour éviter les conflits (qui étaient somme toute toujours trop fréquents entre ses gardiens de l'orage et de la brume), Giotto avait donné son accord immédiatement, à condition d'être informé de l'emplacement dudit atelier. C'est donc sans la moindre hésitation que Giotto s'enfonça dans les rues de la ville, gigantesque labyrinthe, jusqu'à l'atelier de son cher bras droit. Il ne prit même pas la peine de cogner à la porte et posa la main sur la poignée, puis il lui insuffla un peu de flamme du ciel et la tourna. Il s'agissait d'un verrou conçu par le rouquin, qui restait à l'essai à cause de quelques complications qui seront passées sous silence. La porte s'ouvrit, comme elle était sensée le faire, et Giotto pénétra dans l'atelier en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il entendait un bruit venant du fond de l'atelier. Avec détermination, il se dirigea vers ce bruit, et vit enfin don gardien de l'orage, penché sur un petit bout de métal, un marteau à la main. Pour ne pas le faire sursauter, Giotto attendit que son gardien remarque sa présence.

G posa son marteau et alluma une cigarette, dont il prit une grande bouffée, puis il sourit à son ami. "Bonjour, Giotto," le salua-t-il. "Je suis désolé, ça fait plusieurs jours que je travaille sur ce truc et j'ai complètement oublié d'aller te donner signe de vie au manoir..."

Le blondinet rit doucement et faisant signe que ce n'était pas grave. Ce n'était, après tout, pas la première fois que ça arrivait. "Sur quoi tu travailles?", demanda-t-il en faisant un geste ample pour désigner le bout de métal.

G regarda ce que son ami désignait, mais secoua la tête. "Oh, ça... Ça c'est rien. Juste une petite bricolle pour me passer les nerfs. En fait j'essaie d'améliorer ma poignée... j'ai pensé à ton idée d'incorporer des pièges et tout, et ça avance plutôt bien, mais là j'suis tombé sur une impasse et avant de tout casser, je me suis dit que je devrais décompresser en faisant autre chose. En fait tu tombes à pic, j'avais besoin d'une pause..."

Giotto sourit en voyant le rouquin s'étirer, puis il se souvint de la lettre. "En fait, G, je ne suis pas venu seulement pour voir si tout allait bien."

G haussa un sourcil. "Ah? Ben alors vas-y, je t'écoute. Tu veux du thé? Du café?"

"Un café, merci. La petite qui s'occupe de mon bureau a pris congé aujourd'hui et je dois dire qu'un café chaud me ferait du bien..."

"Ah ouais, celle dont la mère est malade. C'est typique venant de toi, Giotto," ricana G en se dirigeant vers une machine complexe sur le coin d'une table. "C'est pour ça que tout le monde t'adore."

Giotto le regarda faire sans bouger. "Et toi?"

"Hm? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi?"

"Que tu es parfait comme tu es! C'est pas pour rien que je t'ai suivi pendant si longtemps, tu sais."

"Il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu aimerais me dire?"

"Je vois pas où tu veux en venir."

"La lettre, G."

Le rouquin figea, puis sourit au blond. "Quelle lettre?"

Giotto fouilla dans son veston et en sortit la lettre qu'il avait trouvée un peu plus tôt. "La lettre qui était dans le tas de bûches dans le foyer de mon bureau, G."

Le sourire sur les lèvres du rouquin devint crispé, forcé, alors que tout son corps devint tendu. "Oh, celle-là? C'était... pas grand chose... je..."

"Ne dis pas ça. Je sais que tu n'exposes jamais de faux sentiments, même sur papier."

"Alors traite-moi d'idiot, qu'on puisse passer à autre chose. Je te promets de pas refaire la même erreur. J'avais... juste pas prévu qu'elle prendrait congé aujourd'hui... Habituellement la cheminée dans ton bureau est la première à être allumée..."

"G," l'interrompit gravement Giotto. Le rouquin sursauta légèrement, puis se retourna vers sa machine pour verser deux tasses de café. "Je veux que tu me dises en face les mots que tu as écrits dans cette lettre."

"À quoi bon? Puisque tu l'as lue, tu sais déjà que je n'ai pas l'intention d'agir, et pourquoi. Il n'y a rien à ajouter."

Des coups violents portés à la porte de l'atelier les firent sursauter. G se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, Giotto sur ses talons. "Combien y en a-t-il eu avant celle-ci, G? Combien en as-tu brûler pour tenter de tenir à ta résolution de ne rien me dire?"

"Je ne les ai pas comptées. Ça n'a pas d'importance."

"Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai, G. Et oui, ça a de l'importance. Alors dis-moi combien tu as écrit de ces lettres."

G s'arrêta un moment alors qu'il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, comme pour réfléchir. "C'était la quatre-vingt dix-septième," murmura-t-il, puis il ouvrit la porte avant que son ami puisse réagir.

Au-dehors, un Alaude à l'air grave se tenait devant la porte. "Giotto, nous avons un problème," dit-il dès que ses yeux bleus se furent posés sur le boss des Vongola. "Elena a été assassinée."


End file.
